First Meeting
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: LS Kurt meets Shadowcat


Why oh why did the Jews always try to hide in basements and attics? Nightcrawler adjusted his sunglasses with the tip of his tail as he waited beside Meggan for the Jew family to come out.  
  
Meggan looked at him from the corner of her eyes and they shared the same message: Hauptmann Englande was going to make the Jew's daughter suffer, and it would take a miracle to stop it.  
  
For days now, Hauptmann Englande was feeling impatient and was in extreme heat. The man had Meggan for hours on end, and when she was too tired, he took Nightcrawler with avengence.  
  
Now, as Nightcrawler watched the Jew family be dragged out of the house, his eyebrows moved in a way to show pity behind his glasses.  
  
"Shoot the adults." Hauptmann Englande ordered, waving a hand in the air lazily. A few gunshots later and the weeping girl was thrown at his feet, her chestnut hair falling in front of her eyes.  
  
Nightcrawler watched as Hauptmann Englande bent down and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She spit in his face and he struck her face, sending her flying.  
  
Nightcrawler flinched at the noise but kept his silence, hugging himself faintly.  
  
The girl phased and tried to get away, but Meggan used her powers to drag her out and keep her from using her powers. She bit her bottom lip sadly and looked over at her husband Hauptmann Englande.  
  
He smiled faintly, looking the girl over. Then, he turned around and started to walk away, "Take her to my room. She will learn her manners there."  
  
Nightcrawler spoke the words without thinking.  
  
"Let me take her!" he said. He winced as Hauptmann Englande turned around and glared at him. He stood up straighter and at that moment he was the Third Reich's demon Nightcrawler.  
  
"Let me have the Jew. I would like to show her how to behave with those of the Higher Race if I may. I've never tried it before, and I think I shall enjoy it emmensely." He slowly smiled, showing his fangs clearly at the girl.  
  
"Besides, the Jew may have some filthy disease, and if that is the case, I can use her for sword practice as a moving target!"  
  
Hauptmann Englande was silent for a moment, thinking this over when he suddenly burst into laughter and clapped Nightcrawler on the shoulder hard.  
  
"She is yours then!" he said. "See to it that she screams like the whore she seems to be."  
  
When Kurt brought Kitty to his room, he quickly closed and locked the door, pressing his ear to the wood to see if anyone was nearby. Kitty sat on the floor, sobbing and tugging on the collar around her neck that stopped her from using her powers.  
  
Kurt turned back to Kitty and his heart ached as he walked up to her slowly. "Don't cry." he said, crouching down beside her. "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Yes you will! You're a Nazi!" Kitty cried, landing a weak slap on his face.  
  
Kurt slowly took off his glasses and he made her look him in the eyes. "I am not a Nazi. I am a Romani, I was forced to join, just like you will be." he said.  
  
When he saw that he wasn't getting through to her, he sighed and looked around the room, trying to think. He smiled slowly and he walked up to one of his drawers.  
  
"Do you like chocolate?" he asked, taking out a box.  
  
"I bet it's poisoned."  
  
"No, it's not." he assured her, taking out a piece and eating it. Chewing, he smiled and held the box out to her.  
  
It took a half hour later for them to become friends.  
  
Kitty giggled softly, clapping her hands over her chocolate smeared mouth as Kurt impersonated Hauptmann Englande yelling at everyone.  
  
"Ach, and you know what the worse part of him is?" he asked. when she shook her head, he calmly withdrew a pencil that had been used down to the nub. "That is how big he is!" he said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Erect!"  
  
Kitty had to bite the insides of her cheeks hard to stop herself from bursting out into laughter.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt looked up and he ran to the door, opening it a crack. He could see a few soldiers coming towards them.  
  
"Quick! Get on the bed and rip your clothes a bit to look like I tore at them! When I tell you to, scream at the top of your lungs!" he instructed, taking off his shirt and working on his pants.  
  
Kitty did as was instructed and Kurt knelt over her in his boxers, quickly putting the blanket over them.  
  
"All right... One, two, and THREE!"  
  
Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs as Kurt imitated the same noises Hauptmann Englande made when he was raping him. They continued with this for several minutes until there was a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Nightcrawler! Stop giving that Jew lessons and get dressed, we have another mission!" Hauptmann Englande shouted.  
  
Looking at each other, the two smiled and shared a quick wink before Kurt got dressed and left the room. 


End file.
